Distorted Future
by damnFireworks
Summary: In 4014, World Wrestling Entertainment decided to reproduce some of the past legends in order to spark life back into the industry. However, the experiment was a failure, only bringing back Nikki Bella & Roman Reigns. Both struggle to find their place in this new world haunted by the missed presence of their beloved.
1. Prologue

damnFireworks - Trying it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**SUBJECT 0291. SUCCESS**

"Hello. Congratulations" a distorted monotonic voice ringed.

Nikki Bella's eyes flickered open. It took numerous blinks to adjust to the bright setting. Where am I? What is going on? Where's Dean? Brie? All these thoughts and questions jolted her up. She examined her body. She was dressed in a white singlet and pants.

A hovering message board comes flying over to her.

"Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations…"

A blonde woman with dyed blue tips at the end of her hair comes rushing into the room. She was dressed professionally in white with a long white lab coat.

"Bliss my heart." She gasped. "Subject 0291 is a success." She sounded both pleased and shocked.

Tilting her head to the side, the lady moves closer with what seemed like a pen in her hand. She flashes it into Nikki's eyes, testing her reactions.

"A torch. I'm checking if your pupils are reacting." She spoke calmly.

"Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello…"

The young woman turns away briefly to attend to the message board.

"Ignore this silly bot. One of the old editions."

She waves her hand over the screen and a holographic menu appears. She scrolls down til she finds the command she was looking for.

"Ah.. Disable."

The floating message board immediately switches off and drops to the floor smashing into a million pieces.

Completely oblivious to the mess. The young lady returns her attention back to Nikki Bella.

"For isn't this just a sparkling day already. You look great." She smiled.

It took a while for Nikki to come to her senses but she knew she had seen her before. Leaning forward to focus on the woman properly. Her eyes widened.

"Alexa?... Alexa Bliss!"

"In the flesh. But the mind? Not quite."

Extremely confused Nikki tries to get off the holographic chamber pod. Her mind not registering the futuristic surroundings. Alexa places her two hands on her shoulders and motions her to stay.

"You're not in 2014 anymore. This is 4014. You're in the future now."

Nikki Bella gave Alexa a bizarre stare. She knew they weren't best of friends but they were polite to each other. Whenever Nikki decided she needed to come down to the performance centre and train, Alexa would be the first to say hi. However a completely different story when it comes to her twin sister Brie.

"Funny Alexa. Brie steals your boyfriend and now you're fucking with me to get back at them. I get it." She muses sarcastically, her eyes roaming the room. Pristine white. Not a speck of dust. All this CGI stuff. They were really going all out to get her pranked.

"I don't know what you're talking about doll. I am Alexa Bliss. Just not the one you remember."

Now Nikki knew she must be getting pranked. It totally has to be a setup, this was a prank and her friends were taking the piss out of her.

"Okay 'Alexa'. This CGI stuff is applaud worthy but-"

"0291. You'd be foolish to think that these are just mere pixels." Alexa walks away and types in some data code and the window screen reveals the city outside.

Nikki's jaw drops open. It was like a scene straight out of Blade Runner or a Star Wars movie. But even she couldn't fault what her eyes were seeing. Spaceships?

"Hover cars honey." Alexa beamed. Reading her expressions like an open book. "One day, I'll be getting one of those nice ones with the flash laser sights." She spoke in a dream-like voice.

Nikki Bella really is in the future.

"How? Is time travel possible now? Is that how you brought me here?" Nikki started breathing heavy. She was extremely anxious and overwhelmed.

Alexa Bliss took her hand.

"Time travel?" She paused for a second. "That concept is easier to understand?" she mulled over it aloud.

"What?" Nikki demanded

"The wrestling industry isn't thriving like it once was in your time. A lot has changed. As you could probably tell. In a last ditch effort to save WWE, they tried bringing back superstars & divas who contributed to that prime time."

"So, do I exist in the past time?"

"Yes and No. Time travel isn't possible. You are 0291… wait." She brings out a gizmo device the size of a small cube that projects data in mid-air.

"Subject 0291 – Stephanie Nicole Garcia Colace aka Nikki Bella." Snatching the gizmo back into her lab pocket. She continues to speak. "As I was saying… You are a flesh representation of Nikki Bella. Everything about you is human, right down to the DNA."

"So I'm a clone?"

"Essentially. But you retained her memories, her emotions. You have the mental capacity to make decisions. You are your own person Nikki."

"So what happens now?"

"Well. It's hard to say. You're the only one that's been a success thus far. Rest up. I'll come back to check on you a little bit."

Nikki walked over to the window and gazed out at the futuristic Utopian City. She definitely wasn't in 2014 anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT 3695. SUCCESS.<strong>

When Roman Reigns opened his eyes. His body ached. All the muscles in his arm had a tingling sensation like he hadn't moved in years. He groaned trying to regain some motion and sit up. Then it hit him all at once.

Brie. WWE. The Shield.

He gritted his teeth in pain. His hand holding the back of his head as his mind began ringing sirens. He closed his eyes trying to endure it all.

"Fuck!" he gritted.

Unknown to him, Alexa Bliss had entered the room swiftly. She immediately brought up his data to check the readings on his body.

"Nerve system, good. Heart, a little on the high side but under the circumstances I guess that's normal" she muttered under her breath. "Brain Activity. Bliss his heart!"

She came around to his side and injected a serum in his blood stream. Roman immediately felt the results, the ringing in his mind numbing down to a silent murmur before stopping all together. His breathing calmed to a neutral pace. He opened his eyes only to be met with a bright light flashed in them.

"Thank goodness 3695. A minor side effect but you're good. Your pupils are reacting well." She smiled.

"Alexa. What are you doing? You're not a doctor." his voice lacked strength.

She snuck a look at his details once more.

"Subject 3695. Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns. Welcome to 4014"

"What?"

"The Future Roman. This…" She indicated to the surroundings. ".. Is the future. 2000 years to be precise."

He looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about? Where's Brie?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you."

"C'mon. Brie is my partner now Alexa. We ended things months ago. This isn't funny."

The expression in her face didn't change. She truly didn't know what he was talking about. He looked around. He didn't know where he was. A hospital?

"It seems you know me. I am Alexa Bliss. I'm just not the one you're used to. I am a genetic... Well... An exact physical copy of Alexa Bliss but I was a failed subject unlike yourself."

"Failed? What do you mean? Why am I a success?"

"Well. I retain the technical aspects of her life. I didn't retain any of her memories. Apart from her name and the physical appearance. I'm a completely different person. But you. You remember." She smiles.

"Let me get this straight. We're clones?"

"Put simply. Yes. The world has changed Roman. It's going to be a massive culture shock to you. The earth has surpassed technical bounds and we're not the only ones in this galaxy."

"So what? Where does that leave me and the others?"

"Well, so far. Only you and one other subject have been a success"

He jumped up immediately, closing the distance between them. He was so much taller and bigger compared to her small frame.

"Who?!" he demanded.

"Nikki Bella." She said.

"I want to see her right now."

"That's not possible. You need to re-"  
>"You don't negotiate with me Alexa. Take me to her now." His tone was low and haunting.<p>

She nodded and took him to her straight away.

* * *

><p>Nikki heard footsteps enter the room, she turned around to find Roman. Instantly propelling herself towards him, she jumped into his arms. She cried in relief. He was real. He was here. A friend. She felt bad but she was so happy that she wasn't in this strange boat alone.<p>

"Everything is going to be fine" he promised.

She felt safe. She went to let him go but he hugged her tighter. She understood. He was just as scared as she was. Everything is different now and for this moment. There was only them.

He let her go and turned to Alexa.

"Tell me everything you know."

"Like I told Nikki. This was an experiment to get business going again in the professional wrestling industry. WWE thought that by bringing back talent from the past that people and maybe even species outside of the galaxy would be interested."

He saw her lips tightened to a straight line.

"What aren't you telling us Alexa?" Roman asked.

"I woke up and no-one was here. This place was abandoned."

"Abandoned? Then how did you know all this stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Archives. It's really hard to explain but it's adapt or die."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been awake Alexa?" Roman questioned.

"Up til now? Almost 11 years." She replied.

Nikki had a worried expression on her face. How was she going to survive? Everybody whom she loved wasn't with her. Her twin sister Brie. God, Dean. Why the fuck hasn't it woken up? Did they even try?

"Are there others Alexa? What about my sister Brie? She was a wrestler too."

"I only have Subject numbers to identify everyone."

"We can help!" I desperately add.

"Brie Bella. Yes. 0292 was in the system under NYA but when I checked her chamber pod. It was empty."

"What does NYA mean?" Roman asked.

"Not yet assessed." Alexa replied.

Nikki saw Roman tense up. Everything would be okay if Brie was by his side. She almost felt sorry that out of all people to be a success. It had to be her. The spitting image of Brie but in every other way so different. Deep down, Nikki was praying that Dean was here.

"Alexa, is Dean Ambrose... has he woken up?"

"0007. No. He's the same as Brie. NYA and an empty pod"

Roman glanced over at a worried Nikki.

"We're going to be fine." He reminded her. "What's our game plan now Alexa?"

"I'll arrange all data ID's and border badges. I think it's best if you both experience this world. The more involved in it. The better we have a chance of integrating everyone back into this new society. Failure or Success."

"What about Brie and Dean?" Nikki asked.

"I'll let you know if something changes. Roman. I'll send you to the upper ring where-"

"-Wherever I go. She goes." Roman interrupted.

"Okay, fine. Both of you will do fine in the upper ring mining quarter. It's hard labour but I'm guessing both of you would like to keep busy."

Roman and I agreed. Alexa couldn't guarantee we would find our loved ones again. She couldn't promise that any of the others would wake up. But she was going to do the best by us and that's what counted.

I believed in Roman. I trusted him now more than I ever did back then. We will be fine. One day at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - A snippet from the Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 – Record.**

Roman sat at the edge of the Surkon border. This was the place he would escape to and collect his thoughts. Three years had passed already and although he was enduring it all. It wasn't the same. Not without Brie. He held a small light metallic triangle-like object in his hand. He spun it and threw it in the air where it hovered and a blue beam of light projected onto him and reproduced a holographic version of himself.

"Record." he spoke loudly. The blue light switched to red. He paused thinking of what he would say today.

"LOG 1291. Listen." he said. Taking a moment to look at the surroundings.

"It's terrible isn't it? Hear the silence that changes you. Every day I call you back to me in my dreams." He paused smiling about Brie Bella. Her laugh, her wonderful beautiful smile. He loved her so much.

"God I miss you. I never knew your touch again. I never knew your kiss or your warmth. But I know your loneliness and for that I'm sorry.

He waved the light. Ending his video log.


	2. Chapter 1

_damnfireworks_ -_ Thanks to everyone who have expressed interest. I'm still getting a feel for it. A side note.. Nikki was such a boss at HIC. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Record. <strong>

**R**oman sat at the edge of the Surkon border. This was the place he would escape to and collect his thoughts. Three years had passed already and although he was enduring it all. It wasn't the same. Not without Brie. He held a small light metallic triangle-like object in his hand. He spun it and threw it in the air where it hovered and a blue beam of light projected onto him and reproduced a holographic version of himself.

"Record." he spoke loudly. The blue light switched to red. He paused thinking of what he would say today.

"LOG 1291. Listen." he said. Taking a moment to look at the surroundings.

"It's terrible isn't it? Hear the silence that changes you. Every day I call you back to me in my dreams." He paused smiling about Brie Bella. Her laugh, her wonderful beautiful smile. He loved her so much.

"God I miss you. I never knew your touch again. I never knew your kiss or your warmth. But I know your loneliness and for that I'm sorry.

He waved the light. Ending his video log.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>e waited anxiously. Nikki Bella had been on the clock since dawn and she was due off 10 minutes ago. The last few years had been crazy for them both. Adjusting to all this new stuff. He wasn't so sure about himself but Nikki had surprised him. She had taken it like a champ.

Sick of waiting he decided to call her in via his comm device.

"Nikki. What are you doing?"

A green beam of light appeared and he was greeted with a projection of Nikki Bella. She had smears of greasy oil on her olive-tan skin and her hair was pulled back into a wild mess pony tail. At a glance, he would have mistaken her for a Surkon local.

"Hi birthday boy." She teased. "I'm still at the mine. I'm doing over-time tonight. The guys need me."

"They're robots." He muttered.

A green tech mining bot barges into call on Nikki's side.

"Hey! I resent that!" the android sparked.

"Shut up Merc." Roman retorted.

Merc was a former combat bot along with his brother Greene. They finished their tour a century ago and have been stuck in this sector ever since. Roman liked the two bots and he put it down to the fact that they reminded him so much of his friendship with Dean when they hung out.

Realizing that he had been consumed by his thoughts, he returned to eruptions of laughter over the comm. He caught Nikki wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes.

"He's so old! He would probably take a bump and evaporate to dust!" Merc joked.

"Merc. Stop." Her voice calming down from laughter. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I've got to recouple the ion converter."

"Boss, ole grumpy over there has no friends."

"I heard that" Roman pointed out.

"It's the truth knucklehead. Go. Greene and I will cover you."

"You sure?" Nikki questioned.

"Positive."

"Alright but I'm counting on you guys."

"Don't say I didn't do anything for ya _Romie_" Merc shouted off-screen.

Nikki shook her head and smiled at Roman.

"I'll meet you back at the compound." Nikki assured.

"Okay. See you then."

He disconnected from the comm.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki let out a sigh of frustration. Roman had been very overprotective the last few months. At first, it was easy to understand why. There was nobody in the world who could understand how Roman was feeling but Nikki. If something were to happen to her, who knows what kind of effect it could have on him. He's was only ever concerned about them and maybe work but that was it.

She learned to just live with it. But she knows now that they both can't continue like this. Although she was completely appreciative that he looks out for her like his own. It didn't disguise the fact that, that right was reserved for only one man in her life.

Dean Ambrose.

That would never change. No matter how many years have gone past.

Roman needed to let go and embrace this future with open arms. If he couldn't live for himself then at least for Brie.

The brunette figured she had kept Roman waiting long enough.

"Mission Control. Nikki Bella. I'm done for the day." she voiced over comm.

She waited for a response as she stood 90 degrees off the side of a very steep canyon mine. The only safety she had was her gravity boots keeping her secured to the cliff surface.

"Copy. You may ascend"

A laser grid stretched out over Nikki's section. This was a precaution for other miners to not cross the surface as either a worker was either coming down or climbing back up. She pulled her recon safety googles over her eyes before making her ascent back up to the surface.

She felt like a badass. Definitely like Trinity from the Matrix.

Only staying on the marked grid, she leaped from uneven surface to uneven surface. Using her agility to fast-track her way up the canyon, she sprinted her way up the 20ft cliff face. It was difficult terrain to walk across let alone run but Nikki loved to prove to everyone again why she was put on the 'dangerous spots'.

Nikki had become a popular worker on the Surkon Canyons. She proved to the old timers and the experts that she meant business. She was extremely committed to her job and focused on doing it right.

It was a way for her to take her mind off of Dean. To nullify the gaping hole in her heart that keeps threatening to tear her apart. _Where was he?_

Once she got back to the top, she ran into Greene.

"Oh hey boss." _Boss_. A term of endearment. Nikki wasn't actually Merc and Greene's boss. However, they recognized the obstacles she had to face and overcome. If it's one thing they were on the same page about, it was proving people that they weren't 'out-dated'.

"Hey Greene." She spoke in a mocking tone. "Walk with me to the shuttle."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah. I guess I got time for that."

She removed her googles and pulled out her pony tail. Shaking her hair loose.

"So it's Roman's birthday today-"

"Ah. Romie turns 2032."

Nikki went to shove him as a joke but of course it back fired. Once a combat bot, always a combat bot. He dodged her play fight, flying out of the way which caused her to lose her balance. If she hadn't activated her gravity boots, she would have had a date with the ground.

"Humour me Greene!" she squealed. Blowing her hair out of her face.

"Combat bot. Not a Comedian." He pointed out.

"Dick." She muttered.

She finally made it to the transport shuttle. With one foot in the door, she turned back to Greene

"I need you to do me a favour. I left Roman's present back at our loft. Can you grab it for me? It's a small red box hidden inside the black vase"

"Yeah sure. I'll call in when I've got it."

"Thanks Greene. I'm counting on you!" she shouted jumping onto the shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oman watched Nikki step off the shuttle.

Already waiting in hand with Nikki's bags, she walked over with a big smile on her face.

"You didn't have to."

"I'm not." He laughed as he threw one over to her. She caught it and shot him an annoyed look.

"Only because you're reeeaaaaallly old now."

"Thanks! You don't look a day over 2033" he retorted.

That remark got him a snarl. He wouldn't push the age jokes any further.

Both of them carrying small duffel bags, they walked over to their hover bikes. Alexa Bliss had arranged them for Roman and Nikki when they changed sectors half way through last year. The bikes were old Harley Davidson's stripped apart and put back together to suit the technological age. Complete with the latest hover tech.

Roman appreciated its vintage style. Nikki on the other hand couldn't wait to fix it up with some upgrades. However, he had to give her credit. She had one badass hover-bike after she finished up on the corrections.

They hopped on to their rides.

It was temperate this time of year, the air around them dusky with the oncoming sunset, the soft light burnishing the old stone of the buildings that remained above the cliffs.

"So? Where to birthday boy? Trader Jax? Surkon Steakhouse? I know! McDonald's" Nikki joked.

He chuckled but never answered her question. He just stared at her with a knowing grin. It took her a moment to register. A raised eyebrow and Nikki was already showing signs of running away.

"Roman. We're not going to..."

He nodded waiting for her reaction. She immediately flipped out as he expected.

"Nope! I refuse!" she said jumping off her bike and throwing her duffle bag on the ground.

"Why?"

"The last time we were there Lola was stolen."

He rolled his eyes at her. Lola was the last hover-bike Nikki had before it got stolen by some thieves. She had spent months upgrading it and it was gone in 5 minutes of touching down.

"It was a bike not a liver."

"It wasn't just the bike. My pockets got picked. Hell! They even took my pockets without my knowledge!"

"It's my birthday" he pointed out.

"I'm not going Roman. I know you love watching the underground slay em' fights but-"

"I thought you could hang with the toughest and roughest?"

Nikki scoffed. "You know I can! I'm the best mine worker in the entire Surkon Sector!"

"Prove it."

"You know what? Fine! I will!"

She picked her bag off from the ground and slugged it over her shoulders. She hopped on the bike and initiated the engine.

He chuckled doing the same. That trick worked on Brie every time. The sisters shared stubbornness as well as looks.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>orval was a complete contrast to the Surkon Sector. It was like an underwater Atlantis that had submerged from the ocean. It was over time that a result of changing water levels in the Tyrrhenian and an undersea quake that had badly damaged the wooden foundations on which Torval stood, much of the jewel of a city was now ruins, though some of its iconic, exquisite bridges survived, a few marooned in the midst of wide canals. However, instead of sinking into obscurity, Torval city remained a vibrant, living city as a result of its complex network of biospheres below the waterline.

The spheres had been developed by a consortium of water-based species known as Torval Thorius. Amphibian-like creatures. They had the spheres put into place during the final decade of the twentieth century. This would accommodate the under-water folk from other galaxies. A large number of the Thorius people still called Torval home, but Nikki found the old city claustrophobic, especially beneath the surface, where the biospheres played to her mind as protective prisons. Thankfully, they were only heading to the markets where the fights happened. This remained above surface but it was always packed full of people.

They arrived and Nikki was on full alert. She messaged Greene the location of where her bike was so when he brought her Roman's gift, he would be able to run her bike back to the loft. She activated her security system because she wasn't going to take any chances this time around.

"What happens when someone just bumps into it, like on accident?" Roman asked.

Nikki continued to walk towards the crowded tents and stalls.

"You have about 10 seconds. After that… you don't want to know"

The two headed into masses of crowds. It was overpopulated with humans, creatures from other planets, border tourists. There were characters of every kind in this area. It was also known as the place you'd come to if you wanted to learn how to get dirty and fight messy. Nikki could never possibly understand what drew Roman to this place so much but maybe he found some weird kind of solace here. She wouldn't question it.

Roman stood tall amongst the crowd. Nikki was smaller but what she lacked in height she'd definitely make up in attitude. A faux attitude, she had learned from the last time. Being nice won't get you anywhere in this area. Be staunch, be gritty.

Something WWE had taught her very well. Confidence is key and it didn't hurt to act like you owned the world.

People were bumping into her left and right. It was getting on her nerve. The next one just about did it for her.

"Outta my way human!" a slimy merchant grunted.

Nikki went to pounce on top of him and rip his throat apart but was caught by Roman.

"Let me go! I'll beat up that scumbag!"

"Chill Bella. He's just some punk."

Nikki shrugged his arm away.

"You got lucky!" She shouted at the fast disappearing merchant. "Let's go get a drink. You're buying."

Roman brushed his hand over his face.

"I see why you and Ambrose hit it off."

"Hurry up. Let's go get into Brie Mode."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oman winced and Nikki had noticed him do it. She apologized. Brie was his everything and it crushed him that this day was a double edged sword. Today wasn't just his birthday but it marked the day he told Brie he loved her. Nikki remembers this because Brie didn't shut up about it. The brunette remained quiet as she followed Roman. These memories were freshly embedded in Nikki's mind that everything feels like it was just yesterday and yet, it was just her and Roman.

The two finally settled underneath a massive canopy that hosted a massive sign "DRINKZ". When you first get a look at the place, it had barrels as seats and wooden pallets stacked up on one another as bar tables.

They both took their seat at an empty spot. Nikki's eyes roamed around the environment to see if she could spot potential pick-pocket thieves but soon came to the realization that she was being stupid. Everyone had the capacity to be really good thieves.

"Stop being paranoid" Roman teased.

Nikki brushed her hand through her hair.

"I know but I can't help it. This place gives me the creeps"

"I thought you could hang with the toughest"

"Okay Mr Tough Guy. Until you take on a Thorius' warrior and walk out unscathed. I don't want to hear any more of this 'tough-guy' shit."

The feisty brunette waved her hand at the bar waiter.

"We need two bottles of whatever is on the top shelf." She demanded. "…It's this guy's birthday today and we need to get him so wasted that he's gonna be on Torval's Next Top Creature."

The bar maid laughed and nodded. Roman was amused but he didn't show it.

"Lighten up Romie." She playfully punched him in the shoulder across the table. "It's your birthday"

"So you keep saying"

"Well, yeah!? What else is there to talk about? My hair?"

"Speaking of your hair… were you taking tips from Seth back in the day?"

"Ew! Shut up."

"I'm pulling on ya. It looks good." Roman complimented.

Nikki amusingly shook her head. "Whatever you goof."

The light hearted mood promised for a good night. When the waitress came over with their drinks. Nikki thought it would be the best time to try and find Greene.

"Torval Molotov and The Shaar wine." The waiter explained.

"Thank you" Nikki and Roman smiled up at the bar maid.

Nikki stood up from the table.

"You know what? I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Is there a place around here?

The barmaid nodded.

"Yeah, if you just go out and turn right. There's some public toilets"

Nikki did her best not to screw her face. Thank goodness she didn't actually need to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Nikki reassured him.

"I'll come with you" Roman offered.

"No!" The feisty brunette practically shouted. "I mean. I'll be fine" she smiled trying not to give anything away.

"Okay.. but if you're not back in 5 minutes. I'm coming for you."

"Sure, sure." Nikki droned as she waved him off. She made sure she followed the bar maid's directions or else Roman would get suspicious. When she was finally out of sight, she called Greene.

"Greene. Where are you?"

"I'm by your bike. Just about to send it off. Where are you?"

"I'm waiting by the public toilets. There's a stand here that has-"

Just as she was giving details about her location, a scrawny rat-like character shoved her as he walked past.

"Watch it asshole!" Nikki yelled.

"You alright?" Greene asked.

"Just find me as quick as you can."

"Rodger that. See you soon"

When she wrapped up the call, the same scrawny rat shoved her twice as he tried to walk past. This time Nikki wasn't going to stand for it. She reached out and grabbed the scruff of his neck and held him in the air.

"Fucking do that again. I'll castrate you."

He was shaking of fear and rightfully so. He picked the wrong girl to mess with.

"I'm sorry. You know, people were talking. They said you had a lot of stuff" He squirmed "I'm sorry I'll give your stuff back."

"Aww. The thief is sorry. Tell it to my fist you moron!"

Nikki drew her fist back and just as she went to unload on him. The dwarfed rat screamed.

"Nooo! Brie Please!" he shouted.

She stopped her fist just in time before it collided in his face

"-wait. What? What did you just call me?"

She pulled him closer so she could hear exactly.

"Brie?" he voice shook with a tremor.

Nikki's heart dropped. She's alive.


	3. Chapter 2

_damnFireworks - It's 4am. I just finished this chapter. Apologies, I'll probably reload this chapter with fixed corrections but for the most part... thanks for putting up with me and if you like this story and want to see it go further than please follow and review and all that good stuff. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Listen<strong>

Nikki Bella wasted no time. She kept the sketchy character hoisted high in the air.

"How do you know Brie?!" she urged.

"I don't know! He screeched.

Nikki drew her switch blade out with her free hand and directed it straight to his throat.

"Listen here Rat!-"

"Rattus-" he squeaked.

A raised eyebrow. Nikki brought the blade closer to his jugular.

"OKAY! I was just telling you my name! Brie from Brie's Herb-Spice store! Please don't hurt me!" his eyes widening at the sharp pointed blade.

"Where!?"She demanded.

"It's uh…. It's down by the crystal stalls but not anyone can just waltz on down there. You need an underground rep"

"Are you a rep?"

"Yes! I MEAN NO!"

She withdrew her blade from his throat.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You take me to my sister's shop and I'll let you have my hover bike."

Rattus eyed The Bella Twin suspiciously.

"Lady, have you even negotiated with a top class merchant before?"

"No but you have about 5 seconds before the offer is gone"

The feisty brunette saw the light in his eyes spark up.

"You got yourself a deal lady!" he shouted in excitement.

"My name is Nikki."

"Yeah, cool whatever… Say, you wanna put me down now?"

Leaving no warning Nikki Bella dropped Rattus on the floor and kicked him in his gut for good measure.

"What the hell was that for?" he groaned.

"That's your first receipt. You have 2 more for trying to rob me and for being an asshole"

Brushing the dust off his shoulders, Rattus pulled out a small object from his pocket.

"For the record, I didn't try to rob you. I successfully did." And he threw the object over to her.

Nikki caught it and her eyes widened.

"These are my keys!? Why didn't you just take off?"

"I have morals lady. Now we going or what?"

Nikki shook her head as she followed Rattus through the crowds of people.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ive minutes had passed and Nikki still hadn't returned. Roman had been quite over protective over her the recent months. He felt that every minute that passed, the further his old life got away from him. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Nikki is a tough chick. He'd give her another two minutes.

The bar maid came back to his table to check on him.

"Would you like to order something to eat?" she asked.

He looked up at her and shook his head politely.

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay, well, just yell out if you need anything." She smiled as she turned around.

"Actually" he said standing.

She turned back with a curious expression.

"Can I grab the tab?" Reigns asked.

The bar maid shook her head.

"It's on the house birthday boy. Go catch up with you girl." She laughed.

"She's not my girl. She's my girlfriend's twin sister" he explained before hitting himself in the head. That came out so wrong Roman cursed.

"A twin you say? I thought she looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it-" The barmaid stroked her chin.

Not really paying attention to what she was saying. He kindly interrupted.

"Listen, I've going to go look for her. If she comes back can you tell her to call me on my comm. My name is Roman"

"Sure thing darl. The name is Tori"

The former Shield member bid his goodbyes and took off to find Nikki. Heading out, he turned right and walked until he reached the public toilets. No sight of The Bella Twin anywhere. Perhaps, she's still inside he thought.

He waited for her hoping she would walk out but alas, no Nikki Bella was to be seen.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. Where did she go?

Staring out at the crowds of people, he had no idea where she could have gone. Bringing up his comm device, he went to call her when suddenly he spotted Greene flying through.

"Greene!" Roman yelled. "What are you doing here?"

The robot slowed down near the superstar.

"I'm here on a delivery. Where's Nikki?" he asked.

"I don't know? She said she needed to go to the bathroom but I haven't seen her come out"

"Interesting." Greene paused. The former combot began calculating location coordinates on Nikki's comm device. "She's not here." He simply stated.

Roman began to worry. His mind jumping to outrageous conclusions.

"What if someone kidnap her Greene? What if they're after what you came to deliver?"

Greene laughed at the panic-stricken so-called powerful Roman Reigns.

"Or it maybe it's another surprise birthday gift?" Greene pointed out.

"Gift? What gift?"

Greene handed over the small red box.

Delicately wrapped in red velvet cloth, Roman unwrapped it and lifted the lid. Inside was an old picture of him and Brie together. The photo was taken at The Slammy Awards just before they were announced as The Couple of The Year. She had him in a tight embrace as they laughed. They didn't care if they won or not. They were just happy to have each other.

"How did she even get this? They stopped processing photos this way years and years ago."

Touching the photograph, he could hear Brie's laughter so vividly.

"I don't know but I know where Nikki went. Let's catch up to her. She's probably expecting us but didn't fill me in. Let's face it. I always ruin surprises." Greene stated.

"We better be quick, night fall happens quickly in this sector" Roman replied

Tapping Greene on the back, they both set off into the crowds.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki followed the street merchant through an ingenious passageway that spilled them out into a small but busy trading district.

The brunette diva had no idea where she was going, the streets around them swathed in velvet darkness broken by the twinkling lights from several stalls spilling brash conversations onto the narrow paths.

Sector Traders were yelling anything under the three moons to grab Nikki's attention but she stone-walled them all. She was completely determined on finding her twin sister.

"How long until we get there Rattus!?" she yelled over the crowd.

"Not too long. We just need to short cut through that desert alley way up ahead." He spoke with a thick New Jersey accent.

He saw the concern on her face.

"Relax lady. I know every inch of this place." He assured.

"Whatever, just get me to my sister's shop!"

When the two turned into the desert alley way, Nikki Bella felt something was off. Suddenly she saw two large figures ahead of them.

"I don't think they're friendly" Nikki called out to Rattus.

"Nonsense, they're my guys"

Frown lines marred the forehead of the feisty brunette.

"Excuse me?"

Nikki Bella suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Looking back, she saw three giant Torval guys. Tattoos marked every surface of their body. Yuck lizard-like creatures Nikki thought. It was obvious what was going on. She was being double-crossed.

The feisty Bella knew she was boxed in but she tried her best to distance herself from the guys and Rattus. Tapping the emergency button on her comm device. It snaps a 360 scan of the current owner's location and sends a projection to their emergency contact. It will alert Roman of her whereabouts and he would come find her. She prayed that Greene was still with him, otherwise Roman could have been walking around blind to try and actually locate her.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oman's comm started sparking an alarm. A grave look came over his face. The projection came through and Nikki was in trouble. A gang was closing in on her and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Find me the quickest route to get there Greene!" he shouted desperately.

His heart raced and his thirst for blood was at an all time high. He was ready to rip all of their throats.

"Keep up" Green sternly said. Soaring into the sky.

The Samoan Powerhouse didn't need to be told. He sprinted after Greene, whom left a light trail as he flew.

"I'm coming for you Nikki."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>attus and his gang started closing in around her. Nikki steadied herself. She analysed the situation in her head. The feisty brunette knew this was going to turn into a brawl but she refused to go down without a fight. Reaching down inside her pocket for switch-blade, Nikki was shocked to find it wasn't in its usual spot.

"Hey lady! Looking for something?" Rattus taunted. He waved her switchblade about like it was a toy knife.

Nikki tried to switch tactics. Stall until Roman got here.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot Rattus."

Rattus mulled over the diva's words. "You think so?"

"Yes- I mean... All you wanted was my bike right?" she tried to reason. Reaching for her other pocket where her keys lived. They too were missing.

Rattus laughed at the diva.

"You are so funny lady! The bike is a consolation prize. It's you that I really want. I like to collect pretty things and you will be the ultimate catch of this hell hole."

Nikki Bella felt like she was going to vomit. Utterly disgusted by these thieves. She couldn't wait for Roman any longer. She charged at the fat stubby creature who looked like the slowest, delivering massive kick to his knee, he fell to the ground.

Green Slime was left on her leg.

"Ew. That's gross!"

She dropped kicked him to the face and immediately jumped back up to take on the rest. Adrenaline rushed through her body. She managed to land a blow to the tallest figure, it was a battle within not to go ape-shit crazy. She had to fight smart. There was more than one person around.

"What are you waiting for slime balls?! Get her!" Rattus yelled.

Nikki dodged a few attacks, rolling out of harm's way. She found a broken piece of glass in the sand. She picked it up and pointed it at the remaining four. They circled her like a triad of sharks.

Fuck this shit Nikki muttered. She jumped into the arms of one of them and stabbed them in the throat as many times as she could. Letting out all her anger on that one guy left her vulnerable to the others.

Prying her off their slowly dying member, they threw Nikki against the wall and she fell to the ground in a heap. Holding the back of her head, her whole body was in pain.

"Nawwww, look at you." Rattus taunted once more. He proceeded to kick her in the gut.

"I guess you don't get your two receipts after all huh?" he mocked. "Get her up!" he yelled.

"What the fuck is going on here fellas!" a familiar voice yelled out. Nikki could hear them come closer but she was in utter disbelief.

"Beating down on a poor girl. You know I don't like that shit happening around my area Rattus" he gritted in anger.

Nikki's eyes widened in shock at the sound of his voice. That voice.

"C'mon man… I've got my own Brie now." Rattus argued.

She didn't know where the energy came from but she was thankful for it. Nikki pounced on Rattus and began a relentless onslaughts of ground and pound. She was crazy.

Rattus' gang of thieves came in to interfere but the man stepped in.

"Remember what happened last time?" The man warned.

The thieves abandoned their leader to get pummelled to near death.

When Nikki finally stopped, she tried standing but her left shin had taken some massive damage.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

When Nikki finally allowed herself to get a good look at the man who rescued her, tears began to roll from her eyes. That same rugged sandy oak hair. His cobalt blue eyes.

"Dean" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Dean Ambrose asked.

Nikki backed away afraid to touch him. Afraid that she had passed out and this was all a dream. He attempts to reach out for her but she immediately steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured.

Stepping closer, he reaches for her hand. When his fingers touch hers, Nikki breaks down into a tearful display. Dean pulls her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Listen. Shhh. It's alright." He coaxes

"Want to tell me your name?" he asks softly in her ear.

That's when Nikki realizes. Dean wasn't a success.


	4. Chapter 3

_damnFireworks - I promise the next chapter will be cooler. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Y'all are fabulous! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Play<strong>

Nikki Bella clung to her saviour.

Despite knowing that Dean may not remember anything of his past, he was here. He was real. She hung on to him, afraid that he would disappear again.

"No, don't" she cried as he let go to check her injuries.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. "Where are you hurting?"

Feeling the adrenaline fade away. Nikki began to feel the pain in her body. He touched her shin and a noise of discomfort escaped her lips.

"Your shin huh?"

Nikki nodded.

Yet no injury would compare to the emotional pain stirring within her. The sadness that scorched her heart served agony in ways she had never felt before.

"You never told me your name" Ambrose speaks again.

The former divas champion was afraid to talk.

_Their eyes met. He touched her. He saved her._

But none were enough to make him remember. Her lips parted to speak when a bright light shone towards them.

Blinded, Nikki squinted her eyes. Dean instinctively stood in front of her. The lunatic superstar covered her with his frame.

The bright light was fast approaching. Nikki quickly then realized what was happening.

"Dean! Look out!" she yelled.

He turned around shocked to hear his name.

Greene came down at whirlwind speed. He targeted a distracted Dean, instantly attacking him without thought. Nikki watched in horror as the android threw Ambrose into the dead Torval carcass. Greene was ready to fire at Dean when Nikki threw herself in front of him.

"Stop! He saved me!" she shrieked. The diva looked back to check on Greene's latest victim. She was relieved to see that Dean was still alive.

Just like a switch, Greene powered down. He was no longer the combat mercenary. He was back to his friendly self.

Following the brunette diva he apologized to Dean as he helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that" Greene admitted. "I'm Greene. How do you do?"

Nikki shook her head at her co-worker whilst looking over Ambrose.

"This is Dean Ambrose" Nikki finally said.

Dean swore loudly as Greene steadied him.

Nikki perused him gently. She touched his arm and he bit back a scowl.

"Just a hard bruise" Dean gritted. "Nothing major"

"Something could be broken" a worried Nikki pointed out. "Greene. Scan him"

The android assessed him.

"Nothing is broken…but-"Greene paused. "Your head alright Dean?"

"Ambrose." The lunatic fringe corrected. "Just a sting. It comes and goes."

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen Roman arrived on the scene, he let out a sigh of relief. Nikki and Greene were alright.

As he peered closer, he noticed that there was someone else standing by Nikki and Greene that he couldn't quite recognize.

"Nikki!" he called out.

The powerhouse superstar began to run towards her, his head started stinging. The sensation grew as he got closer towards the trio. When he finally got in a metre's distance of them, he realized who the mystery person was.

"Dean." Roman gritted as the pain intensified in his mind.

The Samoan powerhouse fought to keep standing but the pain was too much. He fell to the ground. Spots coloured his vision, his mind screaming at the lack of silence.

He felt the others scramble towards him. Despite the excruciating pain in his head, his ears registered Nikki's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki scrambled over Roman. She knew he was having an episode.

"Roman!" she yelled. Her body already in auto-pilot. She frantically searched his pockets for his emergency syringe. The serum was the only thing that could calm these sporadic episodes.

"Everything is going to be okay." She hoped her tone didn't betray her true feelings of uncertainty.

Searching his pockets, she came up empty handed. She banged her fists on the desert gravel.

"Damn it!" she cursed out of frustration. "It's not here Greene! We have to find him help!"

Nikki felt helpless as she watched Roman's body grip in intense pain. She could see the veins in his neck as he tried to endure it.

She took his hand in hers and held it.

"I've got you Roman."

"Nikki?" a rough voice.

The diva looked over at Dean who chose to kneel down beside her.

"Nikki right?" he coughed. "What's wrong with him?

"He's having an episode. It's his brain. When it's interpreting too much at once, his body goes into shock but the pain in his mind—"

"—like blades cutting over and over again." Dean finished her sentence.

"How did you know?" a worried Nikki asked.

"Whatever it is, I got the same thing."

A shocked Nikki Bella observed the brash man as he lifted Roman onto his back.

"We need to get him to Brie. She can help him."

"Wait! You're too injured to carry him. Let Greene."

"I got it!" he toughed out. "Greene. Carry Nikki. She won't be able to walk on that shin without damaging it further."

Not fighting his decision, Nikki allowed Greene to pick her up.

"This way." Dean ushered.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hey walked at a hurried pace. Making two tight turns, he continued onward through the desert dunes filled with satin-silk stalls that shimmered through the moonlight glow. That's why they were called The Crystal stalls. For the way the shone during the night.

"Her shop's up ahead" Dean grunted.

"Are you an underground rep?" Nikki asked.

Dean gave her a puzzled look. Nikki blinked, fingertips tightening around Greene. She felt stupid for trusting that dumb rat. She was glad that she got her payback.

"Forget it." Nikki muttered. Her almond-tinted eyes focused ahead as they continued their journey. She kept praying for Roman's health. She wasn't used to seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Sensing her concern, Green scanned Roman again.

"Uh Boss."

"What? What's happened?"

"His symptoms seem to be slowly fading"

"How is that possible? That's never happened before?"

"I don't know boss but better to get him their quickly in case it's just a fluctuation of his immune system and it- ."

"Over there!" Dean nodded his head towards the small botanical shop.

Chest tight with the realization of reuniting with her sister again, Nikki demanded Greene put her down. The brunette diva did her best to keep the weight off her injured shin as she crossed over to Brie's shop.

She peered inside, walking through the olive-green curtain.

"Hello?" Nikki called out.

Dean was right behind Nikki.

"She's probably in the back."

Nikki kept moving forward through the treasure cove of exotic plants. She spotted some movement behind a tall branch of vines decorated with little marigold flowers. Vying to get closer, an absent-minded Nikki stepped forward on her injured leg and it immediately buckled, causing her to fall face forward.

"Who's there!?" a voice called out.

Brie Bella stepped out from behind the vines. She was stunned at the sight before her.

"Nikki!"

Dropping the spray bottle in her hand; she immediately rushed to help her sister up. Pulling her into a hug, Nikki felt relieved. Brie remembered her.

"Catch up later. Roman's in trouble." Nikki urged.

Brie saw Dean taking Roman through to the back room where she stored all her healing herbs.

"What happened to him? Is Alexa with you guys?" she asked

"No Alexa is in another sector. He's having an episode. His head experiences this unbearable pain. Dean said you have something to help fix it"

Brie nodded.

"Go join Dean. I need to grab some other plants to make up the oil"

Nikki embraced her sister again before joining the others.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>rie rushed around collecting all different flower petals and tree leaves. Mentally checking off each ingredient, she ran inside to where everyone was stationed.

"Alright, Dean. Grab the Sangria essence."

"Where?"

"Top shelf, third bottle on the right. Hurry" Brie rushed.

She had watched Dean suffer like this. She wasn't prepared to let it happen to Roman. Not the man who carried her heart. She hoped he remembered her. She hoped he remembered their love. His promise.

Dean handed her the bottle.

"What else do you need?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just hang back."

Ambrose had never been on this side before. Normally he was her patient but this time, he was the observer to the process she had perfected to help him.

She looked back at Roman who seemed to be recovering on his own but she wouldn't take any chances.

_He came back to her. _

Throwing the ingredients into a forge, Brie shut the furnace door and turned it on. The flames burned bright colours and shapes. However, instead of the newly fused ingredients turning into ash. It produced a liquid-like substance that began to soak in the grooves of the meteorite slab. Grabbing a new bowl, she poured some water into it. She returned back to the forge and switched it off.

"Throw me that towel Nikki"

Her sister did as she was asked. Brie swiftly opened the door, and a fusion of the most beautiful fragrance filled the room. She placed the towel inside to soak up the liquid then removed it. Holding the towel, she took the bowl of water and put it beside Roman. She gazed at his beautiful face, today was his birthday.

A small smile.

Snapping herself out of her daze. She immediately went to work.

Squeezing the liquid into the bowl of water, Brie grabbed a glass rod to stir the brew. She waiting until the colours faded away and she was left with a clear substance.

"It's ready." Brie said. "Pass me that cup Dean."

Picking up an olive green tea cup, he passed it over to Brie. She filled it up with the fresh healing tonic.

Sliding her free hand behind his head for support, she moved the cup to Roman's lips. Tilting the cup, she watched the liquid pour into his mouth. She was careful not to pour too much in case it would spill.

"Look! It's working" Nikki gasped.

She watched the features in his face relax. Brie felt more relieved that he would be okay.

"How long til he comes around?" Nikki asked.

"Usually 10-15 minutes" Brie replied.

"You must have made an extra powerful dose cause…"

"What are you talking about?"

Brie looked back at Roman.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oman's eyes fluttered open. His vision was slightly blurred but it was adjusting. He felt dizzy but the aroma in the room was like a breath of fresh air he had never encountered before. His hearing had cleared and the voices were all familiar. Nikki… Dean? Brie!

He sat up in an instant causing everyone around him a shock.

_Then there she was. Right beside him._

He smiled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday" she smiled.

Drawing her to him, his hug was fierce. He never wanted to let go of her.


	5. Chapter 4

_damnFireworks - Not sure if I lived up to the promise but here you all go! :) Don't forget to review if you want to see more of this. I love hearing your opinions and such. **Bombard me on Tumblr** at **miniatureanchorcat.** I could always do with more followers ;) LASTLY... if you haven't checked out my latest Nikkirose oneshot... please give it a read over. It's called Our Maiden Effort. Thanks a bunch! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Record <strong>

Everyone was happy but Nikki was ultimately torn. Feeling her brave face wearing thin, the brunette diva needed an excuse to step out; so she decided to call Alexa Bliss and update her on everything that happened. Brie looked upset when Nikki had mentioned Alexa but she was too focused on getting out of there as fast as possible. So the brunette diva politely took her exit.

Tapping her comm, a blue projection of Alexa appeared. She seemed very agitated.

"Hey Lex" Nikki smiled.

"Oh Hi Nikki. Sorry, I'm just running some diagnostics on the remaining pods. What's up?"

"Roman and I are in the Torval Sector. We found my twin sister Brie… uh she was 02 something?..."

The sparkly scientist adjusted her glasses. "0292. Brie Bella. You found her!? Bliss your heart. Is she alright? Is she a success?"

"Yes. At least I think so? She remembered me and Roman so that's good right?"

"We'll have to test her further but that is a positive sign."

"That's not all."

A puzzled expression on the former shimmering diva.

"We also found Dean Ambrose too."

"Goodness! You found Subject 0007 too, how is he?"

Nikki took a deep breath before uttering the words that would force her to acknowledge the inevitable truth.

"He's a failed subject."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Me too." Nikki quickly replied. An expert at changing the subject, Nikki explained the situation.

"We ran into some trouble. Roman had another episode today. I think it's got something to do with running into Dean again. I think it will be a good idea if we all come back?"

Alexa nodded.

"Of course. I will run some tests and restock his medication for that side effect"

"Thanks, we will see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki returned, only to find Brie and Roman sitting together. They explained that Greene had to get back to the Surkon Sector and Dean had gone to clean up the mess left back in the alleyway.

The former diva nodded before taking a seat in the empty chair by the window. She forgot about the chaos that ensued back in that desert alleyway. She gazed out the window.

She wondered why Brie wasn't all over Roman but maybe it was all that time away from each other. Perhaps they were taking it slow? She thought. As for Nikki, she knew things would never be the same again. Putting on a brave face, she smiled at the happy couple.

Roman's eyes bored into Nikki's.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nikki looked down at her shin.

"I've never felt better." She beamed. "That healing elixir is genius Brie. Where did you learn all this stuff from?"

Roman and Brie exchanged looks.

"That's not what I'm asking Nikki. How are _you_ feeling?" Roman questioned.

Nikki sighed. Brie had told him or maybe he put it together himself when Dean wasn't all 'buddy-buddy' with him like the old times.

"I'm fine." Nikki lied.

Roman was quick to call her out on it

"You're not fine. Dean doesn't remember his past. I know-"

"I'm fine." Nikki interrupted. "I don't need your sympathy. So stop with the looks because I'm not having it today or the next day or any other day for that matter. I'm Nikki Bella! I don't do pity parties."

"Nikki-"Brie tried to comfort her but it was to no avail. Nikki didn't want to be comforted. She just wanted to keep moving.

Nikki stood up.

"Alexa will be expecting us in the lab. We're all leaving once Dean gets back."

Nikki walked out.

"Where are you going?" A concerned Brie asked.

"I'm going to wait for Dean!" Nikki called behind her.

Brie began to move but Roman squeezed her hand gently.

"She needs her space. Don't worry, she's tough."

Brie sighed. "I just feel helpless."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oman knew all too well how Brie felt. He could imagine how Brie had coped these last few years. Unlike him and Nikki, Brie had no-one. Sure, she had Dean but he didn't remember anything. She had to endure on her own and endure she did.

He looked over at the radiant beauty that sat next him. He was reminded of her strength. He was reminded of how much he cared, how much he loved, how much he still had to give to this angel of a woman.

He went to say something else, lost the thought when his eyes fell on half-parted lips. Kiss-bruised and lush, her mouth was the most erotic temptation, the need inside him nowhere near sated.

Breath coming in harsh gasps, he managed to get out a single word, the only question that mattered,

"Brie?"

"No." Pulling away from the kiss, she pushed him away. Roman felt flustered and slightly embarrassed. Brie quickly put space between herself and him. Bringing her fingertips to her lips. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting yet he would wait for an explanation. Then she spoke.

"Roman I can't" she whispered. "You know how I feel. I don't want to be the other woman." Brie stated.

The powerhouse Samoan looked at his diva confused.

"_Other woman? _What?"

"I don't want things to be awkward than they already are with Alexa-"

"You're not making any sense Brie?" Roman cut in. "I left Alexa for you, remember?"

Now it was Brie's turn to be confused.

"What? No. I think I would remember that." She stated with conviction.

"What day did I tell you I love you?" he countered.

Brie widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You told me what!?"

Roman had a concerned look. He was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind but he had to make sure. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the photo. He held it out to Brie.

"Do you remember this?"

Surprised by the photo, she took it from his hands carefully. Her dark almond-tinted eyes gazed over the photo. It was of her and Roman backstage, she was hugging him tight and they were laughing. She smiled at the photo but her smile didn't stay put for long. She sadly shook her head at Roman.

"I don't remember this."

"That's us at The Slammy Awards. Just before the announced Couple of The Year."

A small smiled began to appear.

"Did we win?" Brie asked.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah. We did."

Brie handed him back the photo. "I wish I would have remembered."

Roman stood, taking a small step forward to see if she would protest. When she didn't, he moved closer and pulled her in a hug. Her arms tightened around him and he brought his chin to rest on the top of her head.

"I love you."

Shifting her head so she could look up at him. She met his smouldered cobalt eyes tinged with grey. There was no way she could resist this man. Even if there were holes where precious memories once stood. He just proved that he would replace them with new ones that would make her heart sing.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki waited at the front of Brie's shop. Sitting on the counter, she wondered what took him so long. Checking her comm every five minutes or so for the time, the night was getting darker and she was beginning to get worried. Deciding that she would no longer wait, she hopped off the counter.

Just as she reached the curtain, Dean came waltzing through almost knocking her off her feet. Her hand already down to activate her gravity boots. She was surprised that he had caught her free arm to steady her.

"Sorry." Dean said.

The former Divas champion brushed it off. Standing up straight, she deactivated her boots.

"It's alright."

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

Conveniently leaving out the part where she snapped at Roman and Brie, Nikki filled Dean in on making a trip back to meet Alexa Bliss. She explained how the diva turned scientist would be able to help him with the side effect.

"Perfect. When do we all leave?"

"Now." Nikki said.

"You don't muck around do you?" Dean mocked.

"No. I don't" Nikki smirked.

"Okay, I got my car. You guys have rides?"

"I didn't want my bike to get stolen so I made sure Greene transported back to Surkon."

"Roman's too?"

"I'm pretty sure Roman's bike is stolen by now. I wouldn't trust this place. "

"Luckily for you guys, I got room in the back." Dean joked.

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I'll go get Brie and Roman, we'll meet you at your car."

"Wait, can I see your wrist for a second?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow. She held out her wrist. Quickly scanning his comm device against hers. They exchanged contacts. Proud of himself he pulled up his contacts.

"There you are. Nikki Bella. Now. I can call you."

A small laugh escaped her lips. However, unbeknown to Dean Ambrose was how much of a double-edged sword his jokes really were to Nikki. It was a hard truth for her to accept. He had the personality of the Dean she knew and loved but would he love her back?


	6. Chapter 5

_**damnFireworks **- Sorry for the long wait. Again. In my haste to update this, I didn't even bother to read this over. SO expect loads of mistakes.. but i'll totally fix them later on. I'm tired. Here you go. lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Listen<strong>

Nikki walked in on the happy couple.

"Hurry up, we gotta go"

Letting go of his embrace, Brie and Roman shared a concern look. This irritated Nikki once again.

"I thought I told you that I don't want your sym-"

"It's not that" Roman cut in.

Nikki placed a firm hand on her hip. "Then what is it?"

Roman parted his lips to speak but Brie gently patted his arm. She looked at him with eyes of gratitude but she needed to be the one to tell her sister the news. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and began to explain.

"Roman told me everything- about successful and failed subjects"

Nikki's temper was on a short fuse but Brie begged her to hear her out.

"I swear, this isn't about Dean."

"Then get to the point Brie!"

"I'm sorta in between I guess? A success and a failure?"

Furrowed eyebrows, Nikki asked that Brie elaborate.

"I can't remember the last year of my relationship with Roman. I can't even remember our career or what we did that year."

A shocked Nikki tried to wrap her head around the recent news.

"Wait. So, when you say you can't remember, like.. Everything from that year is missing?"

Brie nodded. Pacing back and forth, Nikki tried to fit the puzzle of the jagged pieces together. She began her barrage of questions

"How long have you been in the future?"

"3 years" Brie said.

"Okay, so you woke up roughly around the same time as us. How old would you be this year? _You_. Forget about me."

"Um. 32."

Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"You sure?"

"Yeah? Why? What's wrong?"

Finally coming to a conclusion in her mind, Nikki realized that Dean can't remember anything. Her and Roman remember everything, or at least their time-line matches and Brie can only recall up to 2013.

"It seems you're 2013 Brianna, he's 2014 Roman and-"

"You're 2014 Nicole" Roman pointed out.

"So what about Dean?" Brie asked.

Not wanting to think about it, "We have to get to Alexa pronto and figure out what's going on" she ushered the couple outside.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ean honked his horn at the emerging trio. He had a slick grin on his face as he patted his car.

Whistling through his teeth. "This is our ride?" Roman stopped by the black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, upgraded with the latest hover tech. He was very impressed and yet not surprised.

Dean was Roman's riding buddy in their past life. When they travelled from town to town, they often discussed what their plans were once they were done with the WWE. Dean said that he would start a collection of vintage classic cars and just drive. Roman had a simple plan of just settling down and having a family with his diva.

Brie smiled at him and he winked at her.

Nikki ran her hand on the hood of the car. She recognized the tech having installed similar upgrades on her latest hover bike.

"Bulletproof" she noted.

"She's got a body built to survive impacts from vehicles twice her size. Torval's no place for weak rides" Dean chuckled.

"No it isn't" The Bella agreed.

"Well, we leaving or what?" Roman asked.

Done with admiring the car, everybody jumped inside. Roman took the front seat while the twin sisters sat in the back. It was a four hour trip but if Nikki were honest, she was just relieved to be getting out of Torval.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was incredibly late when they arrived at the Elistra Sector. This was the home to Alexa's base of operations and where the remaining pods were maintained and monitored. Alexa looked just as tired as they were, yet she still managed to greet everybody with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, Alexa Bliss" she introduced herself to Brie and Dean. "I'll show you guys your rooms"

"Brie's crashing with me." Roman stated.

"Of course" Alexa smiled.

Taking her hand, Roman led Brie away from the others and wished them good night.

Turning her attention to Nikki and Dean. Alexa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'll just show you Dean."

Nikki waved Alexa off. "Don't worry Alexa, I'll show him. It's in the same direction anyway"

"You sure?" the sparkly scientist questioned.

"Positive" Nikki said.

"Alright, Good night and I'll see you in the morning." She hurried off back to her sleeping quarters.

Not one to wait around, Nikki turned on her heel and began to walk. "Let's go Ambrose."

Her calling him Ambrose didn't sit well with either of them but she was making a point. Without him knowing, she decided for him. He wasn't the man that loved her anymore. Yet, the lunatic fringe wasn't going to have it.

"Dean." He said. It was almost a stern telling off. "Call me Dean."

As much as this made her happy, it annoyed her just as much. After walking down a long corridor, they finally reached his room.

"Sheets and pillows are in the cupboard." She pointed out. "If you need anything, my room is just around the corner."

"Alright" he said.

Nodding her head, she bid him good night. As she turned to leave, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Her eyes focused on his hand, she looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

"I- uh.. it's nothing. Just, Thank you" he said before letting her hand go.

Nikki managed a small smile before leaving him in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>treaks of dawn yellow and orange rays streamed through the blinds of Roman's bedroom. Eyes fluttering open, he smiled when he found Brie curled up on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up, he gently moved his shoulder out from under her. Yet, the slight movement was enough to stir her awake.

"Ro-"

"Shh." He said pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"It's early. I'm going to see your sister. She's usually up because she works dawn shifts."

Turning, she became more alert when he mentioned her twin. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she blinked to fight the sleepiness.

"I figured this is the best time to talk to her. You know... about Dean?" he mentioned.

"Maybe I should do it?" she spoke softly.

"I know you're her family but I think only I can get through to her."

Brie nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you here"

Placing another kiss on her forehead, he finally moved out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ikki was in the weight room training. She wanted to clear her head, re-evaluate herself so she could be there for her sister and Roman. Dean, however, she couldn't shake the pain in her chest. Pulling up for another repetition, her shoulders and arms were on fire.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called out.

She didn't turn around. "What do you want Roman?"

"Thought I'd get a workout too."

The feisty Bella carried on with her deadlifts. Refusing to pay him any attention, she knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to give in. The powerhouse Samoan, walked over to the dumbbells. Choosing his set weight carefully, he finally settled on the 160lbs dumbbells

Picking one up, he began his repetitions. Roman tried his best to engage in conversation with Nikki but she was getting good at ignoring him. He asked her if she was going to be at the tests. When she didn't respond, he asked her again.

"Please let me work out."

Roman let it go for a moment. Feeling the muscles in his arm burning from his tenth rep, he switched to his other arm.

"What do you think about Dean's car?" he asked

"Roman." The feisty Bella gritted.

Nikki's expression told him that she didn't have the tolerance for any more of his stupid questions. However, he kept pushing.

"What? It's a sweet ride, I bet you could probably upgrade it- "

Shaking her head, he was quickly getting on her nerves.

"You could probably-"

That did it. Nikki threw the weights down.

"New rule. No talking about Dean or Dean's car when we're training."

He stopped and put the dumbbell down on the rack. "Nicole."

"This better be about spotting you" she pointed out.

"You have to talk to somebody about this. You can't bottle it up."

"What do you want me say!?" she threw her hands in the air. "What! Tell me Roman! What? You want me to say that I'm upset? That I'm hurt? That's nothing new!" She snapped.

Roman listened as she finally let down her guard.

"I'm frustrated and it's not just about Dean. It's this whole place!"

Sitting down on the bench, she pulled her hair tie out to let her dark brunette curls fall around her shoulders.

"We're fucked up experiments that turned out to be successful but how do I know that!? There's no-one here to tell us otherwise! What if I broke up with Dean and I can't remember it?" A painful revelation that had dwelled on her mind since yesterday evening.

"It's just fucked up" Nikki mumbled.

Roman sighed, he sat next to Nikki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is but I know you and you're never the type to let things keep you down. Just like how I know, you still love Dean."

"So?" Nikki replied in kiddish manner.

"Sooo… Dean's in a position where we can say otherwise. You have to tell him."

"Why? What use is it going to do?"

"Maybe it'll jog something? You never know?'

Nikki let out a breath. "I'll think about it."

"Nicole" Roman growled.

"Alright, I'll tell him. After the tests."

"Good." He patted her on the shoulder before standing up. "I'm gonna get some more rest before Alexa attaches a whole bunch of wires to my head."

Nikki let out a small laugh. "You do that."

Before he left the room, Nikki called out to Roman.

"Hey, Thanks, for you know.. Listening."

"Don't mention it." Roman waved.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't mention it" <em>he heard Roman say. Dean quickly dashed to the nearest corridor to hide. The last thing he wanted was to be caught eavesdropping however, he wanted to confront the brute man about what he knew and why he refused to speak to him about it.

"_Just like I know, you still love Dean._" Sounded in his mind. Dean couldn't quite explain why he was drawn to Nikki. Sure she was beautiful, but there was something else and it frustrated him like hell that he couldn't remember anything. Perhaps that was it, maybe he loved her in the past but why wouldn't she claim him? If she still loved him then wouldn't' she say something? Dean had a lot on his mind. He will get to the bottom of this.


End file.
